25 Dni do Świąt
by WhiteMagicBunny
Summary: 25 krótki oneshotów związanych z poszczególnymi świątecznymi przedmiotami. 'Wyzwanie" znalezione na tumblr. Yullen, niektóre mogą zawierać lekki sceny Lavi/Lenalee.
1. Dzień 1: Jemioła

Dzień 1: Jemioła

Rating: K

Parings: Yullen, slight Lavena

* * *

W całym Czarnym Zakonie panowała przedświąteczna gorączka. W tym roku Lenalee postanowiła przyłożyć się bardziej do Świąt. Była to, bowiem pierwsza Gwiazdka z Allenem. Dziewczyna chciała, żeby wszystko było idealne. Poszukiwacze, którzy aktualnie nie byli na żadnej misji, biegali z różnorodnymi dekoracjami. Młoda Chinka aktualnie, trzymana przez Mariego, wieszała na suficie kolorowe kokardy.  
- Lenalee? – podszedł do niej Krory. – Skończyliśmy z Timothym dekorować korytarze na górze. Mogę ci w czymś jeszcze pomóc?  
- Właściwie to... – rozejrzała się po wielkiej sali, kiedy egzorcysta odstawił ją na ziemię. – Chwilowo nie. Ale Jerry potrzebuje pomocy w kuchni. Krory? – zatrzymała go. – Widziałeś Allena?  
- Chyba był z Lavim.  
Lenalee jedynie uśmiechnęła się. Gdy Arystar odszedł, dziewczyna zwróciła się do Mariego.  
- Pójdę ich poszukać. Pewnie nic nie robią jak zwykle a mogliby pomóc z choinką.

oOoOo

- Jesteś niemożliwy Lavi – białowłosy westchnął. – Chyba już wszędzie to przypiąłeś.  
Rudowłosy poprawił jemiołę powieszoną pod przejściem do biblioteki. Oparł ręce na biodrach i z zadowoleniem spojrzał na swoje dzieło.  
- Tutaj jesteście! – krzyknęła Lenalee, stanęła obok Laviego. – Znowu się obijacie.  
- Zakładamy sidła na zwierzynę – zielonooki uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.  
- Idioci – warknął w ich stronę długowłosy egzorcysta, który cały czas siedział przy ścianie z książką.  
- Ty też tu jesteś, Kanda? Wszyscy trzej już na wielką salę, macie pomóc dekorować choinkę. Co takiego Allen? – spojrzała na niego, gdy ten z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami wskazywał na coś nad dziewczyną. Wszyscy spojrzeli do góry. Lenalee i Lavi stali centralnie pod jemiołą. Na policzki dziewczyny wkradł się soczysty rumieniec.  
- No całuj swoją króliczycę, Usagi – Kanda ominął ich szerokim łukiem po drodze uderzając Allena książką w głowę. I skierował się do wielkiej sali.  
Lenalee szybko pocałowała Laviego w policzek i wybiegła mamrocząc coś, że mają się pospieszyć.  
- Udało ci się kogoś złapać na sidła – Allen szeroko się uśmiechnął i szturchnął rudowłosego.  
- Przynajmniej kogoś złapałem nie tak jak ty! – popchnął go i śmiejąc się wybiegł z biblioteki. Allen posmutniał. Nerwowo pokręcił głową odsuwając od siebie złe myśli.

oOoOo

Walker stał przy ogromnym wejściu na balkon. Z daleka obserwował piękny krajobraz. Tej nocy niebo było pełne gwiazd, a od dłuższego czasu padał śnieg. Po raz ostatni, mimowolnie spojrzał na jemiołę wiszącą nad nim. Zaśmiał się, choć nie było to zbyt przekonywujące. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w porywisty wiatr, który szalał na zewnątrz. Nagle poczuł jak zimna dłoń zakrywa mu oczy, druga powędrowała na jego biodro zmuszając, aby się odwrócił. Mimo wszystko Allen nie wyrywał się z uścisku nieznajomego. Ogarnęło go przyjemne, ciepłe uczucie, gdy na jego ustach spoczęły czyjeś wąskie wargi. Bez zastanowienia zarzucił ręce na szyję tajemniczego gościa. Zignorował nawet fakt, że zimna dłoń nie zasłaniała już jego oczu. Oddał bardziej namiętny pocałunek. Czuł, ze tego teraz potrzebuje. Kiedy obaj przerwali przyjemne zajęcie Allen usłyszał krótkie parsknięcie, brzmiące jak śmiech, bardzo znajomy. Otworzył niepewnie oczy i ujrzał czarne tęczówki.  
- Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś taki napalony Moyashi – przeczesał białe kosmyki chłopaka.  
- K-Kanda?! Co ci odbiło, żeby mnie całować? – odepchnął go na odległość swoich ramion.  
- Stałeś pod jemiołą, to skorzystałem z okazji – mimo protestów albinosa Japończyk przytulił go do siebie.  
- Z okazji? – Allen niepewnie wtulił twarz w zagłębienie przy szyi Azjaty.  
- Czekałem, aby to zrobić od dłuższego czasu. A teraz było idealnie i nawet się nie sprzeciwiłeś.  
- BaKanda jesteś okropny.  
- Wiem – chwycił go za twarz, spojrzał w jego srebrne oczy i pocałował w czoło. – Ale i tak mnie kochasz.


	2. Dzień 2: Gorąca Czekolada

Dzień 1: Gorąca Czekolada

Rating: K

Parings: Yullen

* * *

Kanda przemierzał korytarze Czarnego Zakonu w celu cowieczornego treningu. Po drodze, jak zwykle, postanowił odwiedzić swoje ulubione miejsce. Na najwyższym piętrze, nieodwiedzanym przez nikogo, znajdowało się ogromne okno z witrażem przedstawiającym półanioła półdemona. Jednak architektoniczna strona tego miejsca nie była powodem, dla którego Azjata odwiedzał to miejsce. Przez powybijane niektóre kolorowe szkiełka można było mieć przepiękny widok na las, który otaczał nową siedzibę Zakonu. Dodatkowo grudniowa sceneria była olśniewająca. Nastolatek jak zwykle chciał usiąść na kamienny parapecie i porozmyślać, jednak tym razem było inaczej. Jego miejsce było już zajęte. Białowłosy egzorcysta opierał się o wnękę i wpatrywał pustym wzrokiem w jedynie jemu znany punkt. Kanda przystanął na chwilę, mając nadzieję, że chłopak go zauważy i zrozumie, że nie jest tu mile widziany. To jednak nie nastąpiło. Zirytowany Japończyk ruszył na salę treningową, ignorując Allena całkowicie. Przyjdzie tu później, a teraz nie ma czasu na kłótnie.

oOoOo

Sytuacja zaczęła się powtarzać przez długi czas. Kanda przychodził przed treningiem widząc chłopaka na swoim miejscu ignorował go a gdy wracał i białowłosy dalej tam był to Azjata dosłownie zrzucał go z parapetu. Ich kłótnie nie były długie, Brytyjczyk szybko rezygnował odchodząc. Długowłosy dostrzegł, że oczy chłopaka nigdy nie były błyszczące jak dawniej. Jak zwykle jednak nie powiedział nikomu o niczym. W głębi swojego lodowatego serca miał nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowe. Jednak inni po dłuższym czasie dostrzegli, co się dzieje.

- Kanda? – do stolika Japończyka dosiadł się Lavi a zaraz po nim dołączyła do nich Lenalee z herbatą.

- Czego chcecie tym razem? O ile to nie jest informacja o misji to mnie to nie interesuje – powiedział chłodno nastolatek.

- Chodzi o Allena – wtrąciła Chinka. Wiedziała, że jej Kanda nie zignoruje tak łatwo. – Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje. Zauważyłeś?

- Nie – chciał uciąć szybko rozmowę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego gniewnie. Japończyk westchnął. – Jest pod ciągłą obserwacją Centrali. Podejrzewają, że może być zdrajcą. Nie widzę powodu żebyście się tak martwili, to wydaje się normalne.

- Widzisz Lena – Lavi uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Yu ma rację. To wszystko przez Centralę. Ja też niebyłym szczęśliwy gdyby jakiś pies za mną łazi całą dobę.

Obaj egzorcyści mieli już odejść jednak Lenalee zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Azjatę.

- Pomożesz nam z przygotowaniami do Świąt?

- Nie

- Tak myślałam... Chodź Lavi.

oOoOo

Japończyk dzisiaj został dłużej na treningu, wymęczony postanowił udać się tam gdzie zwykle. Zatrzymał się jednak i zawrócił. Chciał udać się najpierw do kuchni.

Allen podciągnął kolana do siebie i oparł na nich brodę. Westchnął. Nagle usłyszał kroki, był pewien, że to znowu Kanda. Zawsze tu przychodził dzień w dzień. Poczuł, że ktoś nad nim stoi.

- Nie chcę się dzisiaj kłócić... Już idę – kiedy uniósł głowę, w czoło dotknęło go coś bardzo gorącego. Szybko odsunął się. Spojrzał na Japończyka, nastolatek trzymał dwa kubki z czymś gorącym, co wywnioskował albinos po unoszącej się parze. Jeden z kącików ust Azjaty nieznacznie uniósł się, w parodii uśmiechu, gdy ujrzał pytające spojrzenie Walkera.

- Nie będę tego trzymać cały czas – przysunął kubek bliżej białowłosego. – Trzymaj.

Brytyjczyk niepewnie zabrał naczynie od Kandy i pojrzał na zawartość.

- Gorąca czekolada? Emm... dzięki? - Allen niepewnie chwycił nastolatka za nadgarstek, gdy ten chciał odejść. – Zostań.

Widząc, że białowłosy zrobił mu miejsce, Azjata usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Zapadła cisza, obaj powoli pili ciepły napój. Kanda co jakiś czas spoglądał na chłopaka.

- Lenalee się o ciebie martwi.

- Jak ją jutro spotkam to powiem, że nie ma potrzeby – uśmiechnął się.

- Twój fałszywy uśmiech na mnie nie działa.

- Kanda? – chłopak chwycił kubek w obie dłonie, aby się rozgrzać. – Czy myślisz, że ta wojna kiedyś się skończy?

- Nie. To trwa od wieków. Nie sądzę, że akurat za naszych czasów miałoby się to skończyć. Tak uważałem do czasu...

- Do czasu?

- Do czasu aż spotkałem ciebie, Moyashi – na policzkach białowłosego pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. – Nie ważne co inni mówią, uważam że z twoją pomocą możemy pokonać Earla. Ubrudziłeś się – nachylił się w stronę Allena i przetarł kciukiem jego usta.

- Idiota! Wystarczyło powiedzieć! – odepchnął jego dłoń i przetarł jeszcze raz twarz rękawem. Walker rozszerzył oczy, gdy usłyszał dźwięczny odgłos, przypominający śmiech. – Ty umiesz się śmiać?

- Zamknij się Moyashi, nie śmiałem się - Allen szybko obrócił się i usadowił pomiędzy kolanami Kandy opierając się o jego tors. Czarnowłosy jedynie westchnął – Co ty znowu wymyśliłeś?

- Nic. Tak jest wygodniej. Kto by pomyślał, że można z tobą spędzić miło czas – uniósł kubek do góry obserwując kolorowe światła, które odbijały się na nim. – Kanda? Zaśmiałbyś się jeszcze raz... Ała! – krzyknął, gdy Japończyk pociągnął go za włosy. Tylko żartowałem!


End file.
